Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Beowolves
"Ruby vs. Beowolves" is a conflict occurring in the Cliffside Forest during the "Red" Trailer, where Ruby Rose is ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. Preceding Events The lead up to the battle starts with Ruby visiting Summer's Gravestone in the Cliffside Forest. When she turns and leaves the altar, she passes through the forest and comes out into a wide clearing, only to be surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. The Fight The Beowolves dash forward, with three of them simultaneously pouncing at Ruby, who then disappears in a flurry of rose petals just as they are about to land their blows, causing the creatures to tumble onto the ground. Ruby is then seen with the moon behind her, and she reaches down and draws her weapon. She then fires a shot that blows off a portion of a Beowolf's head. As she lands, she jumps over a Beowolf, shooting downwards to launch herself higher into the air and killing it in the process. Ruby proceeds to dispatch two more Beowolves upon landing and rolling, and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. A lone Beowolf then charges at Ruby, who hooks her scythe around the creature's shoulder and fires a shot with her sniper, which slices the Beowolf clean in half with its recoil. The rest of the pack then charge at her. Ruby drives Crescent Rose's tip into the ground, firing repeatedly from her position at the group of Grimm until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, and then blasts back, digging her weapon into the ground again when she sees more Beowolves emerging from the woods. A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, then fires at the Grimm in front of her, causing her to fly back and kick at the one behind her. She then twirls her scythe, cuts down a Beowolf on each side, dodges another attack to hook a beast and then fires a shot, killing two Beowolves in one swift movement. She then leaps over two Beowolves, then turns around, dismembers the first, and beheads the second with a shot that sends her flying up into the air. Two jump up into the air after her, only to be shot and sliced down as she returns to ground. As she lands, she is forced to block a swipe from another wolf, which sends her flying backward. She takes a moment to look at the large number of enemies left. Ruby then changes Crescent Rose's magazine with a Gravity Dust magazine. Firing off a round behind her, she then blasts off at a faster speed than before. As she flies at the Beowolves she converts the scythe to a sickle shape and spins her way through them, cutting and shooting all around, sending bullets and body parts flying into the air. She finally lands in a pose with her scythe resting diagonally on the ground behind her as casings rain from the sky. Trivia *The first chapter of the RWBY manga depicts a slightly alternate version of the battle in which Ruby is on her way to her mother's grave as opposed to just leaving it. See Also *Manga **Chapter 1 Image Gallery 1001 Red Trailer 1976.png|A set of Beowolves launch the first strike. RedTrailerSC2.png|Ruby draws Crescent Rose in its rifle form. RedTrailerSC8.png|Ruby switches Crescent Rose to its scythe form. RedTrailerSC9.png|A Beowolf howls to promote a charge from the rest. 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Ruby cleaves a Beowolf in half with the help of Crescent Rose's recoil. RedTrailerSC10.png|Ruby mounts a Beowolf and prepares to behead it. CrescentRose - Component.png|Ruby loads her special ammunition. RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby flies towards the pack of Beowolves at astounding speed. 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Ruby takes a pose after finishing her final assault on the Beowolves. Category:Battle Pages